Scorpius Trouble
by JustASlytherinGirl
Summary: Scorpius has a talk with his father.. about harry * Implied DM/HP *


**A/N: This Came from a convo i was having with my friend .**

**A/N: This was not Beta'd just randomly put together**

**A/N: ****i do not own harry potter ( sadly because if i did the bathroom scene would have had some dracoxharry stuff going on ;] )**

* * *

Draco Malfoy Sat at his work desk trying to figue out how to get a muggle computer to work "Damn this stupid thing.. why do i even need one !"Draco thought furisly

There was a sharp knock on the door, Draco grumbled to himself but when the knocking became louder he let out a sigh knowing only one person in the manor who would bother knocking for so long. 'Come in Scorpius!'

'Hello father' Scorpius came Jumping in,

'Scor , what do you need?' Draco Said to his son Who had a grin on his face

'Cant a son come see how his father is?' Scorpius asked in the most sweetist voice he could do.

Draco Stared at his son in confussion before repling with a simple 'no.'

'Okay well i was just asking why is my name so odd?'

'Scorpius your name isnt odd. i should know i chose it'Draco said proudly

'Father you just wanted to top harrys weirdness for names'Scorpius stated

Draco couldnt deny it had somthing to do with being better than Harry Boy-who-Wont-Die!,

'Well thats half of it and i could top potter any day'

Scorpius Staired at his father in surprise 'Well thats somthing a son never ever should hear there father say'

Draco was not expecting the next The next words to come out of his sons mouth

'Father how could you top potter? isnt he stronger ?' Scorpius asked such a non-innocent question with such a innocent voice.

'No Scorpius! , i am far stronger than... than potter!' Draco almost yelled

'Oh well thats not what harry said to albus'

Draco glared at his son and though "_Well Me and Potter Are going to have to have a chat then"_

'Well I'm Going to have to see about this then when i go to Harrys Tonight.'

'What?! Why wasnt i informed that you were going to my friend?!'Scorpius yelled at his father stepping further into his fathers study,

'I dont have to tell you everything.' Draco told his son , ashuming that was the end of the convosation until scorpius poped up again

'Do too When your going to myfriend!' He tryed to get his point across,

Draco sighed and sat back in his black leather chair 'Harry is not your friend.' Draco paused before continuing ' You may be friends with his kid , but you are not friends with him.' When draco was finished

Scorpius spoke up ' Of course im not friends with him, Really i would never be-friend an old person!'

Draco glared at his blonde haired child 'Watch you're lip scorpius!' draco hissed.

'but albus lives there so it is my friends house and what?! He is old! you cant deny he hasnt gotten older than he was when you wo were at hogwarts.

The older Malfoy was shocked. 'Were only in our 30's' He tryed to protest 'Go away pest' Draco said turning his chair away from his son and back to the infernal computer.

'The take me with you when you go to harrys.' Scorpius stated simply

Draco looked round the computer screen and at his son and raised a brow 'Why?, So you can see albus?'

'No so i can annoy you, Of course to see albus.' Scorpius rolled his eyes are his father

Draco gave a long and heavy sigh then finaly gave up 'as long as you behave you're self!' the younger malfoy faked a hurt look 'what could i posibly do what makes you have to warn me to behave?'

Draco looked at his son ,Draco didnt know how he had ended up with a great actor .. Of Course Scorpius was good at other things like Flying a broom and catching the snitch but, draco wonderd where he got his acting from.

Without giving a long reply not wanting this convosation to go on longer than need draco simply said one work 'speak'

and went back to look at the computer screen to his right

What could i posible say to embarres you Daddy?' Scorpius used his most femining voice when saying Daddy, Scorpius rarly used dady unless he wanted somthing of draco.

Draco sighed once again while shaking his head, he was sighing alot today,

'Why is my son such a sissy boy' Draco grumbled to himself

Before scor new what he was saying he blurted out 'Because your such a sissy.'

Dracos head shot up to look at scorpius

'uhm.. i mean-' Scorpius was cut off by his father

'i was A GREAT WIZARD, and i still am' saying this draco gave his son a evil glare.

Scorpius steped back alittle and raised his left eyebrow 'you got beat up by a bird. and according to what harry told albus who told me you were crying.'

'It was more than a mere beating, that bloody hurt' ' and i wasnt crying' Draco defended his self while thinking "_i'll kill that potter'_

'Wait till iget my hands on him' Draco Malfoy grumbled

'Are you going insane because your grumbling to your self and according to what harry told albus who told me , thats the first sign of going insane' The young finished with a sweet smile what earned a glaring from his father the older

'What potter tells his kids, is all lies,and you're a fool for beleiving him.'

Standing from his chair , he walked over to the book shelf to put a few books back,

'So when he told albus you got turned into a ferret he lied?' Scorpius knew all too well that this was the truth. but he was quite bored and wanted to mess with his father.

Draco droped a book while bending down to pick it up he relied to his sons question ' yes lies , dont beleave a work he says' poping teh book in its place he turned around to see his son had took the seat he had just left,

Scorpius was simply nodding at his fathers try to deny everything Harry Potter -boy-wonder had told Albus ,'Hmm i must tell albus you said he was lying ,'

'Tell him' Draco began to back away a few papers what were scaterd aroud the desk.

'Gosh thing harry has been telling albus to tell me to tell you ,ALL LIES' He yelled the last part load enough banging his head on the wooden desk,

'i'll be talking to harry myself when we go over.' Dracon said while he was digging threw a stack of papers ,

Scorpius piped up and smiled at his father ; when are we going over?'

'7pm Tonight ' His Father replied

'Now stop asking questions and go to you're room.' draco oderd his son.

'i would....but i cant..' Scorpius said standing from the chair.

Draco again let out a sigh feeling he was going to regret asking this 'and whys that?'

Scorpius looked nervers for a moment then started talking 'you see.. i was playing with my want and well i kinds blew a threw things up.'He took a breath tehn started talking again

' like well the mirror,my cub-board,photos on the wall and well the door,' Before scorpius could say any more his father was already at his bedroom

'Scorpius!'Draco yell echoed in the Manor,

Scorpius sighed and walked over to is father 'Well i did say it was bad'

Draco did a quick spell cleaning the room and turned to his son ,' you do not practice magic in the house.' he said firmly

_"The torture curse would put him in shape."_

Almost reading Dracos faults his son said

'I'll tell harry!' backing away form his fathers glare.

'Tell harry whats the worse he can do' Draco asked feeling confident there was nothing potter could do to stop draco teahing his son a lesson.

Scorpius smirked knowing the one thing what could annoy his father 'not let you top anymore'

Dracos turned pale at the thought then started snickering 'HA! Like he could top me.! Dont make me laugh!' After a good little laugh draco stood up straight looking down at his son 'Besides thats none of your at your age you shouldnt know what thse terms mean.'

Scorpius sighed 'Blame harry he lets me and albus watch tv and into hermiones libary'

Draco continued to look at his son , draco closed his eyes 'Me and Potter will be having a words,dont worry'

Scorpius's face crunched up 'im not sure i want to know what 'words' you two will be having'

Draco sighed and began to walk back to his study grumbling words what sounded like 'Why did i have a child, there so annoying'

Scorpius rememberd what he had truly went to tell his father and began to run after him 'Hey! father get back here' he yelled down the corridor ,

draco stoped and looked at his some , giving him a look that said 'go away now'

Scorpius stoped then folded his arms over his chest 'Fine i wont tell you.'

'Scorpius tell me what?'

'NoNo Nevermind you didnt want to know you just walked away'

'Tell me now i order you to!'

'Well if your going to be rude ill just tell harry and albus to leave.' Scorpius gave his father a cheeky grin

Draco staired at his son and stormed downstairs

'Harry?!....What a surprise' Draco glared at his son who stood in teh doorway

'Father was being stubbon' Scorpius said to albus and harry

'shut up scor' Draco said to his son and turned back to harry 'Harry a word please?.

* * *

A/N: Lol this was really random i know , please review :)


End file.
